


Bystanders

by AFTanith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Domestic Abuse, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for snape100 Challenge #663: "Snape and Squibs - Arabella Figg".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [snape100](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org) Challenge #663: "Snape and Squibs - Arabella Figg".

Snape never spent much time thinking about Squibs. Very few wizards did; most preferred to pretend they didn't exist in the first place, and most Squibs themselves sought to keep their condition secret. Squibs rarely wished to be noticed, and so they rarely were.

Arabella Figg, then, was barely an afterthought to him. She was only important in how her life intersected with Potter's, and as far as he was concerned, she was failing even at that.

All he could see when he looked at Arabella Figg was the long list of Muggle neighbors who had ignored his mother's screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not a fan of Mrs. Figg; personally, I think she's got a bad case of bystander apathy. She knew for an decade (prior to Hogwarts) that Harry was being neglected and abused by the Dursleys, and she didn't do jack shit to help him; sure, she had her reasons... but passive bystanders who chose not to intervene _always_ have their reasons.
> 
> Note, of course, that the same or similar criticism also applies to the vast majority of the other adults in Harry's life, including Snape. (...especially Snape, perhaps, considering his own psychological/emotional abuse of his students in general and Harry in particular.) If this weren't a drabble, I would've tried to get into that, but only so much can be said within one hundred words. *shrug*
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
